Naruto Unlimited
by Chooch77
Summary: Naruto is beaten and sent to another dimension by the fox and found by Cadmus. He is later rescued by a group of Super villains and raised by them. Grey Naruto. Grey Villains. Dark Joker. Arrogant Superman. Dark Batman. Dark Lex. Powerful Naruto. Godlike Naruto. Mass harem. Chimera Naruto. Stronger than average enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is another new idea I am starting due to the fact that it would not get out of my head. It is called Naruto Unlimited. **

**The story is pretty much that Naruto gets captured by Cadmus at an early age after he gets teleported away from the elemental nations due to a beating he had gotten. Pretty used idea, huh? Well, what if he was found by Galatea, Poison Ivy, Cheshire, Terra, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Viktor Freeze, Clayface, X23, Talia Al Ghul, and Cassandra Cain. People may be asking me why I threw Cassandra Cain in there, but there is a good reason. It is because she does not get the amount of credit she deserves and is forced to live a terrible life.**

**Enough rambling, on with the story!**

**But, before I do, I would just like to point out that each title will use lyrics or something else from songs, movies, games, Books, or TV shows**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, DC Universe, or any other crossover I may use…yet.**

**Chapter 1: It's embedded in my DNA**

Poison Ivy smirked at how easy it had been to get into the supposedly secret Cadmus facility with her fellow Villains and Villainesses. All she had had to do was breathe on a few guys and they had given her the access codes and everything else that she had needed.

Selena Kyle aka Catwoman had been a good choice for the mission as she used her stealthiest skills to sneak in and disable the alarms for them after they had gotten through each door.

Harley Quinn was being the distraction with her usual loud games and explosives.

Viktor Freeze had been another good operative for the mission as he had been able to freeze or ice anyone that had found them before they could even speak. Not to mention that all the tech froze as soon as he entered a room with his freeze ray.

Cassandra Cain, one of the past Batgirls, had been an unusual choice, but she was both stealthy and skilled. These traits allowed her to be one of the fastest and most efficient killers that she had ever seen. She took care of all of the people once she in.

Terra had been another person that she had never rolled with before, but that didn't stop them from sharing the same goal: to stop Cadmus from hurting the Earth.

Clayface was an obvious choice for this as he had the same goals as Terra and Ivy as well as powers that benefitted theirs nicely and the ability to disguise without detection was a major help. He went into the room with Cain and took at everyone that Cain couldn't without being caught.

Cheshire was an odd choice, but they had met up along the way and it turned out that one of her targets was in the building they had to raid. They had decided to work in a mutually beneficial alliance due to this fact.

Talia Al Ghul was there on behalf of her father. He had sent her on the mission to fight Cadmus as easily as possible. This was the best way to fight them in her mind. Her skills as a leader were very beneficial and her strategies were very well thought out and did not get them killed in any of the bases they had destroyed.

Galatea was another odd one in the group of metas and assassins. They had picked her up at a nearby Cadmus facility. She had gone with them immediately after they got out, also getting revenge on Cadmus for making her. She was a clone of Supergirl with all of her powers and experience due to the fact that she had been trained since birth to be the best fighter and the last of Earth's defenses in case Supergirl was brainwashed like Superman had been.

X23 was an unknown to them as they had never even met or heard of her before. She was a Meta with increased healing capabilities and adamantium inside of her. She could also make metal claws shoot out of her feet or hands. It turned out to be a good choice to bring her along thanks to her skills in assassination and stealth.

The reason the group was attacking this facility was because of the fact that it had been experimenting on metas and had the DNA of a lot of heroes in there in an attempt to gain their powers.

When Gotham's Crime Queens had gotten wind of this, they had gone in there immediately to shut it down. On the way there, they had decided to invite a few people to help them. They had already gotten Freeze, Catwoman, and Clayface to work with them in Gotham. They had met up with Cheshire and Cain on the way, as they both had a mission in the Cadmus facility the group was heading towards. Galatea had been found at a nearby Cadmus facility they had raided on the way as they had decided to hit every facility they could find.

Galatea was the genetic clone of Kara El aka Supergirl. She had been locked up and trained along with her friend X23 who they now called Laura. Laura was in the same boat as Galatea and they now both wanted revenge for what Cadmus had done to them.

The group had also gotten wind of a successful experiment in the facility with the codename "Chimera" due to the fact that he had the DNA of more than one Meta in him as well as enhanced senses, primal abilities, and access to an unknown energy.

They had decided to shut down the experiment before any more successes could be reached using his DNA by attacking the base before Cadmus could take it a step further and clone the "Chimera" experiment successfully.

When the group got to the room, they were shocked at what they found. They saw a little kid with multiple scars, burns, and bruises on him. The boy had blonde hair and was about three feet. He looked like he was around seven or eight. The group decided to look at the file to see what they were dealing with.

**Name: Unknown**

**Codename: Chimera**

**DNA: Kryptonian, Brainiac, Gorilla Grod, the Brain, Clayface, Pamela Ivy, Raven, Terra, Starfire, Beast Boy, Flash, Martian, Amazon, Hawkgirl, Dr. Strange, Unknown, Unknown, adamantium, Green Arrow, Zatanna, and Question**

**Abilities: X-ray vision, telepathic, 'primal' state, advanced healing, enhanced intelligence, starbolts, flight, weapon affinity, fighting affinity, high speed movement, teleportation, magic use, unknown energy use (suspected bi-product of original unknowns), changeling, Earth manipulation, plant manipulation, mind manipulation (Pamela Ivy), phasing, changes body into metal, increased strength, heightened senses, and heightened detective ability.**

**Height: 4'2**

**Weight: 90 pounds**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Age: 8**

**Classification: SS-rank Meta**

Pamela had never felt so enraged in her life. Looking at the others in the group told her that they had felt the same way. They all looked like they wanted to burn Cadmus to the ground, but Pamela knew that they had other priorities.

"Let's get the kid out of there." Pamela said before moving to the control panels and draining the fluid from the tube that held the kid.

The kid fell out and Cain caught him in her arms before turning away. "Let's get out of here, I have officially failed my mission and am no longer in the league of shadows. Getting this kid out of here is more important than that." Cassandra said.

Surprisingly enough, Cheshire nodded in agreement to that statement.

Talia's agreement was another surprise. She explained, "I believe that having this boy on my side would be more beneficial than fighting Cadmus will be. After all, he has the DNA and powers to fight the league. I am not even the heiress of my father's empire. What point is there in doing what he says?"

No one had known that she wasn't even the heiress and were all surprised at the new development that had just happened.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Laura asked.

"We are going to raise him to fight with us. Besides, it would be a waste of resources and his powers to just let him be found by Cadmus or live a normal life." Cheshire said.

It may have seemed cold, but it really meant "Let's get this kid out of here and raise him as our son as he is alone in life right now."

Every one of them was in agreement to act as the kid's family. They then left the building and used the resources of Catwoman and the others to find a good place to keep him and make a facility for him to live in with them.

The facility had a large garden, a training area, a mud spa, a place for the cats and hyenas, a weapons cache, a planetarium, a medical facility (where the kid was), and a huge library with books on magic, myth, plants, astronomy, cats, poisons, medicines, soil, Earth, and many other subjects. The facility was like a mansion on the outside and inside if you didn't know where to look. It had a large stocked kitchen, twenty one bedrooms with a private bath for each, a dining room, two living rooms, one gaming room, an indoor and outdoor pool, and several storage closets. The place was in the middle of nowhere. It sat on twenty acres of land.

The scene that the kid woke up to a few days later would be insane.

**A/N: Done! I hope you guys like the prologue to Naruto Unlimited. I'm guessing you never guessed for Naruto to be taken in by villains and villainesses instead of heroes like in the usual fics, huh?**

**Tell me who sang this line if you want me to let you choose a harem member. **

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of Naruto Unlimited. I know it has been a couple of months since I wrote the last chapter, but I hope that you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, DC Universe, or any crossover characters that I use. I do, however, own any attacks or characters that I create.**

**Enjoy the story and please review!**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm telling you that he won't wake up for a week! I know my medics." One feminine voice said.

Another replied, "I know what I am seeing and he is definitely waking up!"

That was the scene that Naruto aka Chimera awoke to.

Naruto was so startled to see two women standing over his bed that he yelped out and accidently fired a starbolt at the two.

The two's reflexes were the only things that saved them from a quick trip to the deep fryer.

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto screamed at them, almost losing control of his power.

"We are the ones who rescued you from that horrid place that was experimenting on you." Galatea replied.

"Who are you?" Naurto asked, now somewhat calmed down.

"I'm called Galatea and that is Talia." Galatea replied.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked, still somewhat suspicious of the group.

"We are in Catwoman's mansion." Talia replied, doing an odd sweeping motion to indicate the area around her.

Naruto then looked up and noticed the white around him and grew somewhat uncomfortable as it reminded him of the hospital.

"You're free to explore the mansion." Galatea said.

Naruto got up and left the room, checking out the area around him to see what was there.

Naruto looked around the mansion and was surprised at the gardens and pool.

Naruto checkout out the gardens first and looked at all of the different types of plants.

Naruto touched the tip of one and was shocked when it vibrated at his touch.

"That one likes you." Ivy replied.

"It does?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't you see how it vibrated into your hands?" Ivy asked.

"That was it liking me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it was." Ivy replied before walking away.

"What would it have done if it didn't like me?" Naruto asked.

"Spewed out spores that would have killed you very painfully," Ivy replied.

Naruto shuddered at the thought and walked out of the gardens

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the pool, Naruto surrounded himself by the water and let it move around him, only to look on in shock as the earth moved too.

"You're a natural." Terra said as she walked out in her bathing suit.

"Thanks, I'm just worried that I won't be able to control my power and will hurt someone with it." Naruto said sheepishly.

Terra was deeply reminded of herself a few years ago before she learned how to control her powers and said, "It gets better in time, trust me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking through the house and relaxing for a little while watching TV while the girls were talking about what to do now that Naruto was free.

"First thing that we need to do is get him a new identity so that Cadmus won't find him right after we freed him. After that, we should get him a super hero or villain identity so that he can be able to hide from Cadmus while still practicing with his powers." Ivy said as a list appeared on the screen that they were using.

"The second thing to do is decide how we want to raise him." Cassandra added.

Everyone just nodded in agreement to that, realizing the importance of the idea.

"So, we are all in agreement to raising him?" Talia asked.

"Yup, no way that we are giving him up." Catwoman said with a smirk.

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement to what Catwoman said, there really was no way that the girls were going to give the kid up, he would be found in a heartbeat and then taken back to Cadmus to be experimented on, and none of them would let that happen to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls headed out of the room and joined Naruto watching the TV.

"So, have you decided what you want to do now that you're up?" Galatea asked.

Naruto shrugged and said, "I was planning on travelling a bit, but I figured that I would be found out too quickly if I did that."

The girls gulped at the thought of Naruto going outside, for some reason, it made them feel very sad.

"We could keep you here if you would like?" Talia suggested.

What was that feeling that had just coursed through her?

"I wouldn't want to be a burden." Naruto said sadly.

"You wouldn't be." Ivy assured him.

All of the rest of the girls nodded in agreement to that.

Naruto looked confused and said, "But why would you want me to stay here? Before, the people from my village said that I was a monster that deserved a horrible fate, they even gave me up willingly."

All of the girls tried to reconcile the image of the monster with the boy and found that they couldn't do it. There was no way that this boy was a monster, no matter how much he was experimented on.

"There is no way that you are a monster." Catwoman said.

Naruto looked confused and said, "But what about the experimentation that the group did on me?"

Tara shook her head and said, "It isn't your powers that make you a monster, it's how you use them."

That was advice that beast boy had once given her, and she had always remembered it.

Naruto said, "But wouldn't my powers hurt you?"

All of the girls shook their head and Cassandra frowned, there was another issue here.

"What is your real fear? Why don't you want to stay here?" Cassandra asked.

Naruto looked scared for a few seconds and said, "Nothing!"

Laura just looked at him and said, "You're lying, I can smell it."

Naruto sighed and said, "I just don't want any of you to get hurt if they come after me or my powers go haywire on me, it's happened to me before."

Cheshire pulled him into a hug and said, "All of us have hurt one another, either intentionally or otherwise, it won't be an issue."

By the time Naruto got out of the hug, he had tears in his eyes and kept saying thank you over and over again.

The girls looked at each other; they had to come up with a training regimen for all of his powers so that he didn't lose control and leave.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this fic and wait up for the next chapter!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
